


Third

by sexbcngs



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Ninja Sex Party - In Universe, Post-Canon, Release the Kraken, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbcngs/pseuds/sexbcngs
Summary: The first time he snapped at it, the creature cried. Salty tears rolled down its face, dropped like buckets onto the ground around Daniel’s feet from its chin.The next time, it shrunk back as if it had been struck with a physical blow.The third time----OR, King Daniel and the Kraken get it on.





	Third

The kingdom had been in shambles after the war had ended. Few survivors came from the ashes that the final battle had left; each bleary-eyed soldier and downtrodden commoner cast their gaze to King Daniel for guidance that day. They needed something, anything to bring them hope. The ruler, while he wanted so badly to tell them that they could rebuild, that they could fix this----he didn’t believe it, himself. He looked up to the source of their misery, the Kraken that had unintentionally aided the enemy, and uttered the most sarcastic thanks he could. And the beast, with its wide, almost innocent eyes, replied with a genuine _your welcome_ as if it were a child.

Months went by after then, and while rebuilding did happen, the kingdom didn’t quite return to its former glory. Each person had done their share to help, Daniel did his best to lead them, though each sad smile and each cry of his people mourning for what they had lost got to him long before he let it show. And the beast. Damn the beast, it _stayed._ And it did nothing aide what it had injured in the first place. It left a bitter pit in Daniel’s gut, but he didn’t tell the Kraken what was eating at him. Not at first.

The first time he snapped at it, the creature cried. Salty tears rolled down its face, dropped like buckets onto the ground around Daniel’s feet from its chin.

The next time, it shrunk back as if it had been struck with a physical blow.

The third time----

Tentacles wound loosely around his ankle while trying to get his attention. He paid them no mind, instead choosing to continue talking to the commoner, now a close friend. As he talked, they slipped up his leg, prodding insistently at his calf like a nudge. He could only take so much, and begrudgingly bid his companion farewell to instead find the beast. Following along the coil of its tentacle, Daniel ambled along, arms eventually crossing over his chest when he realized he was being led away from their small, but ever-growing encampment, into the woods. In no time, lush greenery was surrounding him, and he found himself face to face with the beast. Quite literally. The lumbering thing was laying on its side, tentacles swaying every which way.

“Hey there!” The greeting it gave wasn’t unusual by any means, but the airiness of its voice was far different. It took Daniel off guard, and he found himself coming closer despite his annoyance.

“What is it, Kraken? I am very busy with my people; I can’t joke around right now.”

It gave a soft noise and let the tentacle that had been leading Daniel slowly coil up his leg.

“Eggs!” The one word sent a chill into the king’s gut. He approached slowly, brows furrowing, until he was close enough to touch it between the eyes--but he didn’t, he simply stared.

“What do you mean eggs?”

It’s gaze didn’t waver, and instead it frowned, seemed to undulate its body.

“I’m horny. I need to lay my eggs.” 

And somehow, it managed to look sweet, innocent as it spoke. The disconnect of the situation made Daniel’s skin crawl. The idea of more than one of these things made his jaw clench with disgust. The monster had aided in the destruction of his kingdom; to have any more would surely destroy what they had done in the past months to fix everything, and he wasn’t alright with that.

“If you’re going to have children, you need to leave immediately, Kraken,” he says sharply. It makes the beast’s eyes narrow, the large pupils widening. Daniel’s arms unwind from each other and instead one hand pushes a strand of hair out of his face. The Kraken’s tentacles are a bit more insistent as suckers latch onto the skin of his calf.

“They won’t hatch,” it breathes, “If I can lay them somewhere _warm_. Like inside of someone.”

How its voice managed to keep the air of guilelessness it had was beyond the king, considering he suddenly connected what it was asking him. He was taken aback--but oddly intrigued as well, and found his face coloring with its words.

“Inside of someone. You mean me.” It isn’t a question; the nod the beast provides confirms his thoughts. It makes him shudder and his skin break out into gooseflesh. He’d never in his life thought about this. But here he was, turning the idea over in his head. It was best for his kingdom. It could be _fun,_ if he were honest. He hadn’t had much fun since the end of the war. To forget about everything and give into the creature’s want was tempting.

“What’s in it for me?” He expects a diplomatic answer.

“It’ll feel nice.” It’s not in the slightest. Its voice is still sweet, its words still simple.

He gives in, and as soon as the word  _okay_ leaves his lips, the beast is enveloping his limbs in its firm hold and pulling him flush against it as it moves to sit up in its own way. It towers over him a good two feet sitting alone and as he’s pressed to its chest, he feels a wave of intimidation course its way down his spine to pool in his gut. Tendrils snake their way up his pantleg, and then stop when they seem to realize they they can’t get much further due to their thickness. The Kraken’s touch lingers instead over his back, searching for skin there.

When it finds it, Daniel’s clothes are shed carefully until he’s bare before the beast. He moves to modestly cover himself, cheeks turning a bright red--and his hands are pulled away so that it can take in his form. He’s skinny from lack of proper food, the muscle he earned over the course of his life having withered away to almost nothing in the last few months. His people needed the food far more than he did. The creature’s tentacles are thicker than his arms.

“You’re pretty,” it says softly, and Daniel turns his eyes away. It tips his chin up. “Really!”

It sounds so earnest that the king can barely contain the well of emotion that bubbles up in his chest. Had it always been so genuine? Was it really the monster that he thought it to be?

A sucker attaches to his chin, gently parts his lips so a tentacle can slip its way into his mouth. The motion of sucking on the intrusion came slowly, having never done anything remotely like this in the past. Soon, though, he had the Kraken trembling just slightly, letting out soft, airy whispers of moans. Drool rolls down his chin and drips thickly onto his own chest, lubricating the beast’s way to slip into his throat. Daniel gags and tries to pull back, but it instead pulls out on its own while uttering an apology.

He resumes the movement of his lips and tongue, only pausing to groan when a thicker limb is pressing between his asscheeks. This one is wet already, and he dare not turn back to see how or why. He’s thankful that it is, though, when it eases itself into him. It’s smooth, he notes before his thought gives way to pleasure, far different from the one in his mouth and the ones suckering themselves to his body to leave purple marks. But it’s also _big_ , thick, and he’s glad that the Kraken moves slowly so as not to hurt him. It doesn’t last forever, though, before it starts to thrust, leaving him breathless in wake of the moans spilling from around the tentacle in his mouth.

Each inward push of the thick shaft makes the Kraken whimper and whine, body squirming slightly. It loses control on occasion, leaving Daniel crying out and tensing up. He can only take so much before he’s cumming. Twice. Thrice. Each time leaves him screaming a little less, but each time the Kraken only grows more erratic in its movements until it’s giving off a high pitched shriek and spilling deep into him. He feels the eggs inside himself as soon as the beast pulls out, wet and gelatinous and surprisingly small, and leaking down his thighs. He looks down at himself when he’s released, shocked to find the fluid that had come with the eggs to be an inky black. His legs give, and the creature pulls him in to hold him tight.

“Are you okay?” Just the same, the Kraken’s voice comes, ever steady in its tone despite what it had just done being not at all innocent. Daniel can only nod and cringe when more eggs spill out of him from the tightness of the faux hug he seems to be in. The two lay together until the king is empty again, until he feels like he can trust his own body to work correctly once more. When he finally pulls away, its touch lingers. He speaks hoarsely.

“Tell me if you need the help again.” It beams down at him, and he finds himself smiling back. He never would have thought that he’d ever feel anything more than anger for this beast.

The third time----never comes.


End file.
